beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 49
is the 49th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 151st episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on March 11th, 2012.Kenta soon gets Flash Saggitario 230WD Synopsis Zeus' Barrier continues to fight against Nemesis' Dark power. Rago attempts to empower Nemesis further, but fails as the Barrier shrinks around Nemesis. The Fragment from Hades' Fusion Wheel flashes slightly as the Barrier stops Nemesis' power. The weather conditions around the globe are fixed as a result. Teams Wild Fang, Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur and Lovushka are seen celebrating as the world returns to normal. Zeus' Barrier forms a sphere around Nemesis and eventually sends a beam upwards, seemingly sending Nemesis back out of the world. The temple begins to collapse as Rago and Pluto collapse, knowing that their efforts have become futile. The Legendary Bladers and the remaining Bladers sprint out of the temple, with Aguma barely making it to the exit. Pluto curses at the Legendary Bladers as the temple explodes from existence. The Gang is hurt from the explosion, but manage to find the strength to get back up and look at what they caused. King and Masamune jump over to Gingka and hug him, with Yuki exclaiming that he did it, while Gingka disagrees and says that everyone did it. Gingka tells Kyoya that he did well, but Kyoya becomes ignorant, similar to the Metal Masters finale. Yu and Titi tease Kyoya over this, causing him to playfully shout at them. Gingka also applauds Chris, Dunamis and Aguma for their help after switching sides, to which they all blush. Gingka also applauds Kenta for his work as a Legendary Blader, to which Kenta thanks him, and then slumps into a "Ryuga is gone" moment while staring at his new Sagittario. Helicopters arrive with Ryo, Hikaru, Benkei, Zeo and Toby in them; all cheering at them. In another helicopter is the Blader DJ, reporting to the world with the news that Nemesis has been stopped. He lists all the Bladers involved and their past immediately before the screen cuts to views of cities. Tobio makes a cameo staring at a large screen on a building, while Motti makes a cameo staring into a television shop. Kyoya states that he dislikes the attention and becomes ignorant once again. Dark power suddenly shoots up into the sky from where the Stadium once was, with Diablo Nemesis appearing once again. Everyone is shocked by this, when suddenly the true form of Nemesis appears, with Rago and Pluto fused into it. Pluto reveals that a shard from Hades pierced the barrier, allowing the full power of Nemesis to be released, rather than Nemesis to be sealed away. Everyone remains shocked. Nemesis begins letting off a "dark energy spiral" around it, causing helicopters to be thrown off-balance. Everyone attaches their Beys to their Launchers, but Masamune collapses after using all his strength to pierce Nemesis' barrier in the previous episode. He gets back up and prepares to battle. Everyone then launches, including Masamune. Nemesis takes on the shadow forms of each Bey, except Libra, and attacks them with even more power than before. Each Bey is thrown backwards, destroying them and stopping them from spinning (The Season Beys appear to be excluded from this phenomenon). Each Blader exclaims about their Bey while Blader DJ provides commentary on the battle. Gingka stares at Nemesis as the episode ends. Major Events *The Bladers of the Four Seasons succeed in completing Zeus' Barrier. *Rago and Pluto merge with the Dark Power of Nemesis and become Nemesis itself. *The Fragment from Hades' Fusion Wheel was revealed to have pierced the Barrier, allowing the true form of Nemesis to be released. *All the Legendary Bladers' Beys are destroyed, with the exception of the Bladers of the Seasons Bey's. *The Final Battle begins. Characters *'Legendary Bladers ' *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Kenta Yumiya *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Chris *[[Team Excalibur *[Lovushka *Team Wild Fang *Team Wang Hu Zhong *Benkei Hanawa *Toby *Zeo *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Blader DJ *Motti (Cameo) *Tobio Oike (Cameo) *Ryuto (Cameo) *Pluto *Nemesis Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's; Destroyed) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's; Destroyed) *Variares D:D (King's; Destroyed) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis'; Destroyed) *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Titi's; Destroyed) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's; Destroyed) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's; Destroyed) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's; Destroyed) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) *Fusion Hades AD145SWD (Pluto's) Featured Beybattles *Bladers of the Four Seasons (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, Phantom Orion B:D, & Flash Sagittario 230WD) vs Rago (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = Bladers of the Four Seasons *Legendary Bladers vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode - Yuki, Aguma, King, Dunamis, Titi, Yu, Tsubasa and Masamune eliminated Trivia: *L-Drago Destroy F:S is seen here even though Ryuga and L-Drago are gone. Gallery episode4d.49.00.jpg episode4d.49.01.jpg episode4d.49.02.jpg episode4d.49.03.jpg episode4d.49.04.jpg episode4d.49.05.jpg episode4d.49.06.jpg episode4d.49.07.jpg episode4d.49.08.jpg episode4d.49.09.jpg episode4d.49.10.jpg episode4d.49.12.jpg episode4d.49.13.jpg episode4d.49.14.jpg episode4d.49.15.jpg episode4d.49.17.jpg episode4d.49.18.jpg episode4d.49.20.jpg episode4d.49.21.jpg episode4d.49.22.jpg episode4d.49.23.jpg episode4d.49.24.jpg episode4d.49.26.jpg episode4d.49.27.jpg episode4d.49.30.jpg episode4d.49.31.jpg episode4d.49.32.jpg episode4d.49.33.jpg Ep151 11.jpg Ep151 10.jpg Ep151 9.jpg Ep151 8.jpg Ep151 7.jpg Ep151 6.jpg Ep151 5.jpg Ep151 4.jpg Ep151 3.jpg Ep151 2.jpg Ep151 1.jpg 4someee.png Sin título4a.png Video Category:4D Episodes Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes